Life and Love
by phirephox666
Summary: Five unconnected song drabbles. Slash.


**Title: **Life and Love

**Author: **Phirephox666

**Fandom: **Hunter X Hunter

**Pairing: **Killua/Gon

**Rating: **Is explained in the A/N

**Warnings:** Character death in #3. Lime in #2. Lemon in #5. Crack in #4. Unimportant character death in #1. General Fluff and cuteness. This is **Slash.** If this bothers you **do not** read.

**Summary: **Five unconnected song drabbles. All Killua/Gon.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, not mine. –Sad face-

**Word Count:** 1,537

**Excerpt:** But then that was what it boiled down to: Gon.

**A/N:** I put my IPod on shuffle and this is what came up. Ratings are below. Have fun.

1.- T

2.- T

3.- R

4.- K

5.- R

All of these are oneshots which I will not expand on unless convinced by a reviewer or inspiration hits again.

Life and Love

Gone Forever - Three Days grace

When Killua left home he didn't have a concrete plan. He had some money in a savings account, he had a few contacts from old jobs, but he had no plan. His only thought was that he was not going to be his parent's tool for his entire life. That meant he was definitely not living in his parents' house for his entire life under his entire families thumb. No siree! The only reason he'd even shown up at the Hunter's Exam was because he'd thought it'd be interesting. It turned out to be very much so, but not in the ways that he'd thought

When Gon came and got him from the house no one but Killua would have called it rescue (certainly not anyone in his family or even in the butler's quarters). Killua would have and did because if Gon (and to a lesser extent Kurapika and Leorio) had never shown up and got him he would never have been able to get out from under his parents influence again. That was definitely something that Gon (and Kurapika and Leorio) had rescued him from. (Mainly Gon tho').

When Killua heard that his parents (Grandparents and Great-grandfather) had died in a freak explosion of a gas main (Read: Massive Assignation of the Zoldyocks by Anonymous Enemy) He couldn't help but feel a little bit... relieved. Of course he was sad too. He gratefully accepted the invitation to their funerals and was glad for Gon's support through the entire thing. But then that was what it boiled down to: Gon. He couldn't help but feel relieved because with the elder part of his family around they had always been a threat to Gon. And now they were dead and Killua just couldn't help but feel relieved about that.

Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna

Killua was the one who introduced Gon to clubbing and they'd gone out a couple times (between life-threatening or world-destroying incidents) with girls and had a good time. They were both sixteen (wave your Hunter's license and no matter how old you were, in you got) when they found a club called 'Clover' which was interesting as far as Killua could tell. Dancing with a girl who was practically begging him to have sex with her body in the middle of the club, Killua's only thoughts were wandering, wondering where Gon was. This wasn't unusual as of late. The only reason they'd ended up at Clover anyway was to relieve stress and since both had an extremely high tolerance for alcohol they had ended up on the dance floor.

Killua was dancing with a petite red-head when he caught sight of Gon. Gon was dancing with a blonde who wasn't that much shorter than him. She was leaning heavily on him and Gon was drawing her closer with an easy grin. A sudden and very hot rage seemed to rear its ugly head in his stomach. Killua excused himself from his dance partner (who wasn't terribly upset as she was not lacking for other partners) and was across the room before his mind had caught up with his body's actions. He still wasn't thinking, was working purely on instinct when he pulled the girl from Gon, snarling slightly, and then pushed Gon up against the wall and kissed him, hungrily. Gon kissed him back just as hungrily opening his mouth and humming in pleasure when Killua set to exploring it with his tongue. The music seemed to throb around Killua as he pulled back, panting, from Gon's hungry mouth. Gon's face was set in a pleased smirk and Killua came to the sudden, startling realization that Gon had planned this.

"Gon!" He exclaimed feeling flustered. Gon just smiled and pulled Killua back in for another kiss.

My Last Breath - Evanescense

Gon gasped in pain and surprise as the sword sliced clean through him. It slid between his ribs making a clean 'snick' sound like a key that fit right in a lock. It was a horrible, quiet sound that even through all the yelling and clanging of battle Killua could hear from across the field.

Gon was going to die and he knew it. His blood was gushing out at an unnatural rate and he could see the blade was poisoned and feel the poison in his body. Across the field Killua cut down his opponents more swiftly than ever in his desperation to get to Gon. Gon who was dying before his very eyes.

Gon's opponent, the one who had stabbed a knife through him, was taunting him. Saying how his death was inevitable. Gon knew this and concentrated less on the words of his opponent and more on his stance. Gon took a deep breath and using his remaining strength, pulled the sword out of him and stuck it right through his opponents gut. Then he sliced sideways and cut him in half. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Killua barely caught Gon as he sagged down to the ground his face pale and contorted with blood loss and pain. The blood spurting from Gon's wound covered Killua in a matter of seconds, though Killua hardly noticed. Killua's face was contorted with panic and fear and his voice trembled as he spoke.

"Oh no, Gon! Gon, please, please don't leave me."

Gon's eyes focused on Killua through the haze of pain. "Killua..."

Gon's words were soft; his strength was seeping out with the blood.

Oh, God. Gon!" He could barely choke out the words. "Don't leave me, Gon."

Gon's face smoothed out despite the pain. "Killua... Don't mourn me... We all die... Live for me, that way...when you die too... you'll have so much... to tell me."

Killua let out a quiet sob, tears streaming down his face unchecked. Gon lifted his hand laboriously. His control over his limbs was now sketchy.

"Killua, I love you... Please, let the others know I'm dead...Ging too if you can..." His breath caught, and Killua could feel death hovering over them waiting to steal Gon away.

"Gon, I love you, don't leave me, I love you, please!" Gon's eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you, too..."

And with those words, he let out one last shuddering breath. And died.

Killua let out a wordless wail that could be heard for miles around.

Track 2 (Meteora) - Linkin Park

When Gon asked Killua how to teach him to change his hand's into cat's claws he'd had no idea how hard it was going to be. But after hours and hours and _hours _he'd got it. He grinned proudly at Killua. Now...

"Killua, how do I change _back?"_

Buttons - Pussy Cat Dolls

Killua and Gon had been nearly inseparable for so long that Gon knew everyone of Killua's quirks. His likes and dislikes and everything in between. For example, he knew that Killua absolutely despised the color yellow above all else because it was his brother Illumi's favorite color. Gon knew that Killua liked s'mores best out of every other sweet out there. He knew that you could bribe Killua with a bottle of apple juice (no matter what he said otherwise). And he knew that Killua got so very _turned on _if you tied him to the bed (though he mostly denied that too). Which is how Killua woke up. Tied to the bed. And turned on.

Gon was grinning at him from his position straddling Killua's hips. He was toying with the buttons on Killua's shirt. For a moment Killua was distracted by the fact that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes _again_. His attention was quickly drawn back to Gon when Gon rocked backwards, grinding slowly down on Killua's already hard cock. Killua let out a low moan, bucking involuntarily up. Gon popped open a button on his shirt, smirking teasingly at him.

"Gon! Come on!" Killua gasped.

Gon just smirked wider and leaned over putting his mouth close to Killua's ear and whispering promises to him while rocking back and forth teasingly. Killua's pupils were dilated and his breath was coming out as panting moans by the time Gon had finished. Gon popped open another button.

"Gon!" The word was more a strangled moan than a word but Gon caught his meaning. He smirked and rocked back grinding against Killua. His hand came up and he swiped it across Killua's chest popping all the buttons open. Killua was too lost in Gon's slow rocking against him to notice. Gon pinched Killua's nipples lightly, tugging just the right amount. Killua gasped and bucked up against him eyes going wide. Gon drove Killua closer and closer to the edge, following not far behind. Gon's lips pressed feathery kisses to Killua's neck as Killua thrust against him more and more desperately.

"Mine!" He whispered harshly into Killua's neck biting hard and possessive into soft skin. Killua arched against him a strangled moan escaping his mouth, his eyes wide and unseeing as he came hard. Gon followed him moaning against Killua's skin. Sated and sweaty Gon and Killua slipped into sleep clinging to each other.

The End.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Even flames since I have never been flamed before. How exciting! If you drop me a line I'll be happy to chat. If you want to give me a prompt for an oneshot I'd love to write one. Love y'all.

P.S. My muses say 'hi'


End file.
